


Trying Something New

by LunaticFrench



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrench/pseuds/LunaticFrench
Summary: “And, what do I do?”“Escape, Ty’. You escape.”Fandango couldn’t understand how Breeze had such an idea during their match. Maybe it was just lack of experience.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Hoped you'll enjoy that little smut :p  
> Just wanted to say that I'm slowly running out of ideas but still want to write about wrestling. So, I'm open to suggestions? I still don't know what I can and cannot do, so...  
> (Just putting it out there)  
> PS: English isn't my mother tongue, mistakes might have slipped in while editing.

“You really didn’t know what Gable wanted you to do?”

Breeze and Fandango had regained the locker room after winning their match. One particular scene kept replaying in the brunet’s mind. It had been quite an interesting sight to see Tyler ride Chad, and probably one he wouldn’t have enjoyed as much in another context. Still, he couldn’t understand how his partner had such an idea.

“Uggo’s got on all fours,” he shrugged, looking at his reflexion in the steel of the lockers, “What was I supposed to do?”

Fandango sneered at his logic. His smile lingered on his lips as he stood up from the bench he was on.

“Alright. I’ll show you,” he declared, “On all four, now!”

“Excuse me?” Tyler rose an eyebrow, “I think not.”

He shook a finger before Fandango’s eyes, then looked him up and down with disgust in his eyes.

“Not like this,” he sighed, “I’m just showing you what Chad wanted.”

“Gable knows me well enough to know _that_ wasn’t a thing I would give him.”

“Ty’,” Fandango called, massaging his temples, “Do this one for me, would you?”

Breeze defied him with his eyes a few seconds, then sighed. He went to their shared locker to grab a towel and put it on the floor. There was no way he could put his hands where bared feet had wandered.

_Talk about disgusting._

He got on his knees reluctantly. Fandango was leaning on the nearby wall, an amused smile playing on his lips. Tyler had quite a pretty pout and an even prettier posture at the moment. His partner looked behind his shoulder. He was still on his knees, as if waiting for the brunet to ask or manhandle him. Fandango approached slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“On all four, I said,” he murmured in his ear.

The command wasn’t meant to knot Tyler’s stomach, but his voice was grave and hoarse. The blond couldn’t help but feel a shiver running down his spine. His partner had the most attractive tone he had ever heard. He obliged, palms flat on the towel. He remembered Chad’s position and mimicked it. His back arched a little. It was sexier that way.

“Alright. So, see. I’m getting behind you and…”

He crawled behind Tyler and rested against his lower body. Tyler’s hips bucked back teasingly.

“Ty’,” he calls, leaning out of his touch, “Stop it.”

“What? Wasn’t I supposed to do that?” he seemed genuinely lost.

“No, just… Don’t move, alright?”

The brunet repositioned himself. One of his hands slid under him, landing on his stomach. The other seized his elbow. They remained an instant like this, none of them moving.

“And now, you’re supposed to escape,” Fandango explained.

“But you told me not to move!”

“Well, now you can.”

“And, what do I do?”

“Escape, Ty’. You escape.”

“Really?” he asked after a long pause, “Alright, then.”

He rose his free elbow and almost hit Fandango. Hopefully, the brunet avoided his bow. He was shocked an instant wondering what had happened as Tyler slid underneath him to get away.

“That’s… not what I meant,” he confessed, blinking in disbelief.

“You asked me to escape. I escaped!” he pinpointed, standing up and brushing his knees.

Fandango chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“Let’s try it again,” he said, “but Tyler was approaching already.

He squatted in front of him, some of his hair falling on his face.

“You just want to see me on all fours,” he purred, his soft hand running alongside his rough jaw, “Admit it!”

“It’s a pretty sight,” he declared, drowning into the blue of his eyes.

“That’s a pretty sight,” he gestured to his face, biting his bottom lip seductively.

Fandango nodded thoughtfully, then leaned closer to kiss him tenderly.

“We actually never did it,” he breathed on his lips, “Doggy style, I mean.”

“Why would we?” he frowned, “We’re not animals.”

“It’d be a fun experience,” he proposed with a lopsided smile filled with want.

“Alright,” he agreed after a moment of enjoying the flush building on his partner’s cheeks, “But not in there, that’s for sure!”

They simply left the arena, knowing no one would actually care. It was a depressive thought, really, but Tyler squirming at Fandango’s sides took his mind away from worry. The blond’s hand remained on his thigh during the entire drive to the hotel. It simply rested there a few minutes, before caressing the rough fabric of his jeans. His hand traveled to his inner thigh, his nails trailing along the seam. Tyler was feigning not to be caring about his actions, looking through the window. His fingers then reached his groin. It stayed there, squeezing temptingly. The warmth of his palm was burning through the pants. Fandango knew he’d have to hide his desire with his duffle bag once again as they’d pass the lobby.

He barely had time to close the door that Breeze was holding him. He pushed him against the door, his hands on his shoulders. He leaned forwards, crushing his lips on Fandango’s. The brunet kissed back feverishly, their teeth hitting in the rush igniting their loins. Tyler bit his partner’s bottom lip, eliciting a needy whimper. He then bowed to nibble his sensitive neck and collarbone. Fandango’s fingers slid under his open jacket, caressing his shoulders and arms to take the clothing off. Tyler’s bites were more pressing, slightly painful. The brunet groaned before pushing him off gently by the jaw. His hair was off limit, for now at least.

Tyler looked back up at him. His pupils were blown-up with desire. His lips, parted and swollen. It wasn’t something new, but the scene was always breathtaking for Fandango. His perfect little boyfriend messed up by his sole love for him. A few locks had come off his bun, falling on his soft-featured face. His breath was tickling his lips, tempting him.

“You’re lost in my eyes again,” Tyler whispered, their mouth meeting with each word.

Fandango simply nodded, a smile forming on his face. Tyler was beautiful, even lightened by the street lights coming beaming through the windows. His heart always beat faster by a single glance at him. He leaned in for another kiss, but Tyler pulled away. Fandango grabbed his elbow possessively and the blond shook his head. He walked to the bed, taking his shirt off. He laid on the bed, on his side, biting his index finger with his eyes locked on his partner. Fandango was idle, in awe of his beauty.

“Are you joining in?” he asked, licking his lips, “Or should I start playing with myself?”

Though the scene Tyler was proposing was quite exciting, Fandango approached with fire in his eyes. He crawled on the bed, letting Breeze turn around before sliding between his legs. His hands caressed his bare torso. Tyler jumped when he reached his sides, very ticklish yet erogenous. His legs squeezed the brunet’s hips. He had a canine smile as he plunged to his lips. His hands were busy unfastening his belt and zipper. He took his jeans and boxers off, then contemplated his full body on display with fondness in his eyes and want in his heart.

His member was already hard between his legs. His tip was glimmering with precum. Almost drooling as he felt it poking his stomach, Fandango trailed kisses from his face to his groin. He positioned his head between his legs, pecking at his hipbone. He wanted to go further down, to feel the weight of his cock with his tongue and its girth stretching his throat, but Tyler was tugging at his shirt by the shoulders, complaining incoherently. Fandango inquired the problem with his eyes.

“Too many clothes,” he murmured eagerly, breath heavy.

The brunet chuckled, noticing he was still wearing his shirt, jeans and shoes. He undressed on the edge of the bed while Tyler, who had stood up, was nibbling his back and caressing his upper body. His mouth came to his ear, suckling the lobe, and Fandango froze. His head rolled backwards as his fingers intertwined with Tyler’s. His other hand ran through his brown hair, kissing his temple. His lips felt soft and delicate, petal flowers on his skin. Fandango turned his head, claiming his mouth gently. Tyler’s hands returned to his upper body, drawing abstract figures on his abdomen. Their eyes met in the darkness of the room, in awe of each other’s beauty.

“I love you,” the brunet mumbled, crashing their foreheads together.

Tyler smiled at his confession before kissing him more intensively. His nails trailed on his skin, leaving reddish marks on his partner. Fandango moaned into his mouth.

“Me too,” he whispered back and somehow, the other knew he was referring to himself.

His partner chuckled before pulling him close to devour his lips. He pinned him onto the mattress. He bit and kissed his collarbone while holding both wrists on top of his head with one hand. The other circled one nipple, before catching it between his thumb and index finger. Tyler was wiggling and sighing, his hips bucking, waiting impatiently.

He kissed his way to the other bud of flesh. Tyler’s wrists were squirming to get free, probably to tug at his hair. Soft whimpers were escaping his lips. His thighs were pressing against his waist. His aroused and leaking member was grinding against his stomach. Fandango looked up to see the mess he had created with his fingers and mouth. Tyler was looking back through half-closed eyelids, desperation in his glassy eyes. He crawled back to his mouth, kissing then capturing his bottom lip.

“Turn around,” he breathed huskily, letting go of his wrists and brushing their lips together.

Breeze nodded quickly, head fuzzy with pleasure. He planted a kiss on his cheek before turning his back to him. He knew what he wanted as Fandango leaned backwards to leave him space. He got on his hands and knees, still arching his back lusciously. He looked back, his undulating with anticipation. Fandango had left the bed to find in their drawer a bottle of lube and a condom. Tyler was following him with his gaze, one hand sliding between his legs to slowly stroke away the building pressure nudged in his groins. His whole body was wired up, not even minding anymore if his partner wouldn’t be seeing his face.

Once back behind Breeze, the brunet squeezed one of his round cheeks before spanking it. Tyler moaned and tended his ass in wait of another blow, but Fandango was focused on another part of his anatomy. One finger teased his hole, circling around and tapping softly. Tyler’s face fell into the pillow that he held tight with both hands. It was a tease, a simple tease and yet, every cell in his body was fired up and ready to explode. Fandango poured a little of the liquid on his partner, letting it spread between his cheeks and enjoying his whimper at the coldness. A first digit entered easily, nudging itself deep inside of Breeze’s shaking body. Fandango let Breeze adjust for a few seconds, before thrusting slowly.

“M-more,” Tyler quickly stuttered, his hips rocking back.

Another finger poked behind as Fandango leaned to kiss the crook of his neck. He slid in slowly, nibbling his sweaty skin. He waited again before moving, twisting his fingers inside of him with precaution. He breathed warmly in his ear, licking it and suckling at it the same way Breeze previously did. The blond’s hips bucked at his attention, muffling a high-pitched moan by biting his bottom lip. Fandango’s other hand was caressing his back, nails digging just deep enough to decorate his skin with white lines. He scissored him, humming at his warmth and excitement. He could feel his foot squirm against his ankle, the tremors of his body from the little stimulation he was receiving.

He withdrew his fingers to apply more lube on them. Tyler was about to complain, but his insides were quickly stretched again. A third digit had joined its siblings, making the blond hiss in discomfort.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Fandango whispered, kissing his shoulder blades to soothe his pain.

His fingers stayed idle until Breeze gave a small nod. He felt the smile of his partner on his back before the thrusting of his digits inside of him. Tyler was relaxed underneath his touch. It didn’t hurt, and it wasn’t enough to reach a certain spot in him. The stretch was still pleasant, alluding to something more blissful. He turned his head on the pillow. His blurry gaze met Fandango’s. His eyes glimmered in the almost darkness of the room with a spark if want that made Tyler whimper. The brunet could barely wait anymore, burning with his desire for his partner. He nodded again, seemingly reading his thoughts and the other pulled his fingers off.

Tyler shifted into a better position as Fandango rolled the condom on his member. The blond’s cock was twitching between his legs, begging for a little attention. Tyler preferred not to give in, afraid to come too soon. He was careful about his back, to give the best view of his bottom to his partner.

Fandango gripped his hips as he put down the bottle. His glistening cock thrust into Tyler’s cheeks. The blond rolled back, whimpering quietly. His hand was still around his member, leaking on the sheets as frustration was flaring up his lust.

“Dango, please,” he begged, his legs shaking with desire.

“What is it, babe?” he groaned, his low voice sending shivers through the other’s spine, “Do you want me inside of you? Do you want my cock pounding you deep?”

Breeze nodded squeezing his own dick not to come from his words.

“Use your words, babe,” he asked, moving more slowly.

“I want your cock,” he whispered in a sensual voice, broken and hoarse.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“I want you to wreck me.”

Fandango obliged and settled himself inside of Breeze in one go. Tyler buried his head into the pillow, muffling a cry at the sudden intrusion. He remembered to breathe slowly, to relax. Fandango’s hands were caressing his back again, running his fingers on his spine and massaging his dimples. He was about to bend over again, to kiss the slight burn away, but Breeze rocked back, impaling himself then withdrawing with a long moan. The tip of his cock was grinding against the bed. He squeezed tighter and bit his lip. The dick inside of him poked against his prostate. He jumped as a spark of electricity ignited his veins.

Perspiration and saliva were dripping on his face and hair. He couldn’t care less as Fandango finally moved, setting a fast and rough pace, opposite to his precious care and softness. His groans were muffled by the sound of their skins meeting, the bed creaking. The headboard was hitting against the wall, noticing to their neighbors their carnal actions. Fandango was grabbing his hips tightly, thrusting inside of Breeze with all his strength. The pleasure was numbing Tyler’s mind, freezing his body. His eyes rolled back as Fandango set his own pace, almost using his stretched hole.

His cock was red and twitching, about to burst any second. He tried to hold on, to focus on something else, but the pounding he was receiving made his toes curled up and his heart beat so fast it might have just exploded. Fandango was thrusting mercilessly in a regular rhythm that made them both moan incoherent thoughts of bliss and pleasure.

The brunet suddenly grabbed the other’s hair in one hand, pulling backwards. Tyler’s head rose from the pillow. He would have never admitted it, but Fandango tugging at his hair was one of his most effective turn-ons. The ache on his scalp made him see stars. He gave up, crying his lust and finally stroking his neglected cock. He came rapidly, the orgasm crashing over him and numbing his senses.

His body felt limp under Fandango’s grip, who smiled at his partner’s spent state. His thrust lost their regularity as he chased down his own orgasm. He held on a little, savoring Breeze tightening around him. He pulled off quickly and took off the condom. He stroked himself between groans, painting the blond’s back with his seeds. The younger man might have been annoyed by the filthiness of his actions, but he couldn’t even acknowledge what had happened at the moment. Fandango knew how to earn forgiveness anyway.

“I guess you liked it,” he breathed in his ear, biting the oversensitive flesh.

Breeze nodded weakly, breathless. He was sure to put this position into his ‘to-do-again, possibly-five-time-a-day’ file. His hips were already rocking back against his partner, asking for more.


End file.
